you're not the only cursed one
by thejammysod
Summary: when new students Kura and Miiya enter Cross academy they seem to know everything about the secrets of the school. but what Zero doesnt know is that Miiya has a dark secret of her own and Kura is the only one who can save her. full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is! The first chapter to 'You're not the only cursed one...**

**summery is: When new students Kura and Miiya enter Cross Academy's day class they seem to know everything about the secrets in the school. what Zero doesn't know is that Miiya has some dark secrets of her own and Kura is the only one who can save her. but when she starts showing an interest in Zero and showing no emotions toward Kura a catastrophe is bound to follow. and it does. with only seconds left to live Miiya must choose Wether to love Kura, to spend the rest of her life with him and to _live_ or to choose zero and to die a painful agonising death**

**well... enjoy!**

The dark wood of the door in front of us seemed to loom over us as Kura softly knocked on the door.

"enter" a harsh voice spoke loudly from the other side of the door. I cringed preparing myself for the fourth time I was to see Kura's mother. I had lived in the same house as her for just under a year and yet I hardly saw her. It was strange really. Kura and I walked in side by side.

"mother" Kura whispered at the same time as I bobbed a curtsey.

"your grace" I said. I wasn't her son so had to greet her the same way as the rest of the house. Luckily I was friends with Kura so I didn't have to go around calling him 'my lord' as everyone else did.

"not to seem rude mother" Kura said with utmost politeness "but may we ask why you summoned us?" I watched Kura's mother as she smiled – or rather smirked.

"I have decided that the two of you will need to attend school." she said "our tutors have now done all they can do to teach you having only limited education themselves. I would like my precious son and his best friend to work to the best of their ability and get good jobs when their older"

"we'll do our best not to disappoint you" we chorused.

"but if I may ask your grace" I whispered "what school do you wish us to go to?"

"its a prestigious school called Cross academy. There is a night class and a day class. You two would be staying in the day class. I had an informant of mine look into the school and I have discovered that the night class is a class entirely for vampires." I stared in disbelief at this news. _A school full of vampires? I'd rather die!_ I thought as I backed away from Kura's mother as if she just suggested that I should commit suicide (which by the way I have actually tried doing before. It was not pleasant...)

"there is no way I'm going to that school" I laced my words in venom "I'd rather _die."_ Kura looked at me in pity.

"Miiya." his voice was soft as he said "you obviously don't know my mother. She has a tendency to decide something and then not tell us until it has all been arranged. She's probably already completed the application forms" he sighed before turning to his mother "when do we leave?" he asked softly.

"in two days. You'd best get packing."

**so whattaya think? I hope you like it XD rate and review**

Menono1011 otherwise known as minibobmarley XD


	2. Chapter 2

**so here it is! the second chapter of 'you're not the only cursed one...'**

**summery is: When new students Kura and Miiya enter Cross Academy's day class they seem to know everything about the secrets in the school. what Zero doesn't know is that Miiya has some dark secrets of her own and Kura is the only one who can save her. but when she starts showing an interest in Zero and showing no emotions toward Kura a catastrophe is bound to follow. and it does. with only seconds left to live Miiya must choose Wether to love Kura, to spend the rest of her life with him and to _live_ or to choose zero and to die a painful agonising death**

So there I was only two days away from my birthday and I'm told I must attend Cross Academy which is a school where vampires and humans co-exist! VAMPIRES! What the hell am I going to do when the blood starts flowing? I know they'll try to be understanding but even if they are used to vampires how the hell am I going to explain this?

Anyway those two days passed in a blur caught up with packing and worrying about everything.

The car stops outside the gates and we walk out slowly to see a boy and girl waiting just inside the gate for us. They both have the typical cross academy uniform which Kura and I are wearing but they both have funny bands on there arms bearing the school emblem. _Weird... _and not only that but the boy cant even dress appropriately to meet us. If they've been sent out here then they're probably supposed to set an example! Taking a close look at their faces I notice that the boy has silver hair and lavender eyes; now I know Kura's features are a little odd what with his brown hair and yellow eyes; and I'm even more of an oddity with my black hair and indigo eyes that look stormy black in the night. But still. _Silve__r _hair? I narrowed my eyes to look at the girl. With her brown hair and soft eyes she looked very familiar...

"Are you the new students here?" she asked curious as Kura and I both took a step forward and nodded "we are." she smiled

"oh good," she gestured to the silver haired dude "this is Zero Kiryuu and I'm his partner." she said voice sounding familiar. "my name is -" I broke her off squealing in realization and flinging myself at her.

"Yuuki!" I screamed unaware of the boys standing next to us looking confused. "It's great to see you again."

I pulled away taking in the face I hadn't seen for the past four years. Giggling at the uncertainty written across her face I decided to save her the confusion "I'm Miiya, Yakairi's friend remember, Yuuki?"

her expression changed into a grin as she returned my embrace. "Miiya, you've changed so much! I hardly recognised you!" she grinned as I said "Well it _has_ been four years! You on the other hand, haven't changed a bit." Yuuki glared at me as I held up my hands in defence. "Okay, okay maybe you have a little. You've definitely grown taller, and your hair is much shorter."

we turned around sheepishly remembering the boys.

"Uuuummm... hey Kiryuu. Nice to meet you. Yuuki, this is my friend. Kura Gintetsu. Kura, this is Yuuki Cross. She's a long time friend."

Yuuki grinned and bowed formally to Kura.

"Nice to meet you."

Kura smiled in response. "Likewise"

we started walking towards the large buildings blocking the sun, enveloping the world in shadows. I shivered.

"Is it just me or does this place seem rather forbidding?" I asked slightly creeped out.

Yuuki smiled "No. you'll get used to it. It's just the atmosphere the vampire's presence creates"

Kura's eyes widened as he whispered "So it is true." Kiryuu looked like he was about to kill Yuuki for saying that so I stepped in and began talking to her.

"So Yuuki, what have you been doing for these past years other than going to a school that's crawling with vamps and getting one of them as your boyfriend?" she turned and glared at me before saying "One, He's not my boyfriend. Two, the school isn't completely full of vampires. Only the night class."

"And Kiryuu-san" I interrupted. Yuuki sighed in annoyance.

"yes, and Zero, and three need I remind you that the headmaster set up this school. That's the whole reason why Yakairi's family fell out with us in the first place."

"Eehh? Really? I always thought it was just a silly disagreement. Never realized it was something so big. No wonder Yakairi's parents always had a go at me when I told them that they should make up with you guys..." Yuuki smiled gently then snapped into an alert position as Kiryuu whacked her on the upside of her head.

"We should go and take them to the headmaster now, Yuuki." _wow... he spoke, he actually spoke! _

"R-right. Okay then. Lets go" I stopped dead.

"Ummm... Yuuki, Kiryuu. This headmaster isn't by any chance Yuuki's adopted dad, right?" I was kinda scared now. Yuuki gave me a 'duh!' look and I groaned... "I knew going here was a bad idea." Kura looked at me strangely.

"I thought your uneasy feeling came from all the vampires in this place. What else is there to be scared of?"

"The headmaster, although an ex vampire hunter, who strives for peace and pacifism has a habit of hugging people until they cant breathe.

"Sounds scary."

"You have no idea..."

**so there you are. hope you enjoy it rate and review**

Menono1011 otherwise known as minibobmarley XD


End file.
